The Nice Guys
| starring = | music = | cinematography = Philippe Rousselot | editing = Joel Negron | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 116 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $50 million | gross = $62.8 million }} The Nice Guys is a 2016 American neo-noir action comedy film directed by Shane Black and written by Black and Anthony Bagarozzi. The film stars Russell Crowe, Ryan Gosling, Angourie Rice, Matt Bomer, Margaret Qualley, Keith David and Kim Basinger. Set in 1977 Los Angeles, the film focuses on a private eye (Gosling) and a tough enforcer (Crowe) who team up to investigate the disappearance of a teenage girl (Qualley). The Nice Guys premiered on May 11, 2016, in Hollywood, and also screened on May 15 at the 2016 Cannes Film Festival, before being released by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States on May 20, 2016. It received positive reviews from critics and grossed $62 million on a $50 million budget. Plot In 1977 Los Angeles, a boy named Bobby witnesses the death of fading porn star Misty Mountains (Murielle Telio) in a car crash. Later that week, down-on-his-luck alcoholic private eye Holland March (Ryan Gosling) is approached by Mrs. Glenn (Lois Smith), Misty's aunt, who claims to have seen her niece alive after her supposed death. March is skeptical of her claim, but realizes that a missing girl named Amelia Kuttner (Margaret Qualley) is somehow involved and accepts the job. However, Amelia does not wish to be found and hires unethical enforcer Jackson Healy (Russell Crowe) to intimidate March into staying away from her. Later that night, Healy is attacked at his home by two unnamed thugs credited as Blueface (Beau Knapp)—so named after a dye pack in Healy's briefcase hits his face—and Older Guy (Keith David), who attempt to interrogate him about Amelia's whereabouts. After stunning the duo, Healy manages to ward them off with a hidden shotgun. He then teams up with a reluctant March to find Amelia before the thugs do. The two are assisted by Holly (Angourie Rice), March's young daughter, despite March's attempts to keep her out of the case for her own safety. March and Healey investigate Amelia's protestor group, and pay one of her friends, Chet (Jack Kilmer) to take them to Amelia's boyfriend, Dean. They find out that Amelia and Dean, an amateur filmmaker, were working with Misty on an "experimental film"—equal parts pornography and investigative journalism—called How Do You Like My Car, Big Boy? about the smog in Los Angeles. Dean, however, mysteriously died in a fire that burned the film. The two end up at a party to search for the film's financier, Sid Shattuck, a notorious pornography producer. After fumbling through the party, a drunken March ends up finding Shattuck dead, while unknowingly coming across Amelia. Holly, after attempting to investigate on her own, is tricked into a car by Blue Face. Healy fights with Older Guy, while Blue Face tries to kill Amelia from inside his car, only to be stopped by Holly, who warns Amelia and then escapes with her. While chasing them down, Blue Face is seriously injured in a hit-and-run. As he lies dying in the middle of the road, he reveals to Healy that their boss has dispatched a hit man named John Boy to kill Amelia, March and his family to prevent further witnesses. Healy discreetly strangles Blue Face to death to protect March and Holly, and lies to Holly that he died of his injuries. After a brief investigation, the two are greeted by Amelia's mother, Judith Kuttner (Kim Basinger), a high-ranking official in the United States Department of Justice, who claims her daughter is delusional and paranoid and points them towards the Las Vegas mob trying to expand into the Los Angeles pornography scene. Healy reveals the notepaper with March's address given to him by Amelia is the same type of notepaper he found at the party, one of which leads to an airport hotel where Amelia was going to distribute the film. Upon arriving at the hotel, however, they witness the distributors there being slaughtered and hastily retreat, only to have Amelia jump from the building and land on their car. They take Amelia back to March's house, where she reveals that the people after her are working for a cabal of Detroit automakers. After uncovering evidence that they colluded to suppress the catalytic converter (which regulates exhaust emissions), Amelia created the film to expose their collusion. Judith has her assistant, Tally (Yaya DaCosta), arrange for March and Healy to deliver a briefcase that supposedly contains $100,000. When March falls asleep while driving and accidentally crashes their car, the case flies open to reveal shredded magazines; the double-cross was a diversion to leave Amelia unprotected. Sent by Tally under the guise of being a family doctor, John Boy (Matt Bomer) attacks Holly before engaging in a shootout with March and Healy as soon as they return to the house. Hearing the sirens of approaching police cars, John Boy drives off while an impatient Amelia has fled the house, only to be killed by John Boy on the street when he inadvertently comes across her attempting to catch a ride. March and Healy try to bring the matter to court, but are rejected, as they have no evidence, leading them again to search for the film. The two have Mrs. Glenn show them where she saw Misty alive. Inside they find a hidden projector—the nearsighted Mrs. Glenn having mistaken the footage of Misty for her niece—and deduce that there was a reprint of the film. They realize that Chet, a projectionist, is the projectionist of the presentation film for the Los Angeles Auto Show. At the auto show, Healy and March attempt to find Chet, only to be intercepted at gunpoint by Tally. Before she can kill them, Holly arrives while pretending to be room service and knocks Tally unconscious. The two split up to find Chet, and Healy finds him beaten and left in a dumpster by John Boy, and finds out that film has been spliced into the presentation film. March and Holly, meanwhile, are held at gunpoint by Older Guy and brought to the roof. After a brief struggle, both March and Older Guy fall off the roof, with Older Guy falling to his death while March falls into a pool. March and Healy engage John Boy in a shootout, which eventually encompasses thugs for Bergen Paulson, a car company executive, over the film. March recovers the film while Healy subdues John Boy. Healy spares his life at Holly's behest. March and Healy take the film to the police, and although Judith is arrested, the Detroit car companies escape punishment. When she talks with March and Healy before her trial, Judith claims she did not want her daughter killed and justifies her involvement by insisting that "what is good for Detroit is good for America." Healy and March decide to continue working together as private eyes, naming their agency "The Nice Guys". Cast * Russell Crowe as Jackson Healy * Ryan Gosling as Holland March * Angourie Rice as Holly March * Matt Bomer as John Boy * Margaret Qualley as Amelia Kuttner * Yaya DaCosta as Tally * Keith David as Older Guy (Eddie Harris) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cL5RsUCuC90 * Beau Knapp as Blueface * Lois Smith as Mrs. Glenn * Murielle Telio as Misty Mountains * Gil Gerard as Bergen Paulsen * Daisy Tahan as Jessica * Jack Kilmer as Chet * Kim Basinger as Judith Kuttner * Lance Valentine Butler as Kid on Bike * Ty Simpkins as Bobby Production Development Like Black's previously directed film Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, The Nice Guys takes inspiration from Brett Halliday, namely his novel Blue Murder. Black initially wrote a version of the script along with Anthony Bagarozzi in 2001 which established the characters but otherwise was vastly different. According to Black, each would start with one detective, he with March and Bagarozzi with Healy. Along the way, they swapped characters and eventually wrote a first draft. This version of the script failed to attract any buyers, and then Black reworked it into a 64-page version that would serve for a television pilot. CBS became attracted to it, but given the contents led to many objections by the Standards and Practices department, it eventually did not progress. Black would later, upon promoting the release of the final film, speak disparagingly of the idea of the television series, stating that such a show "wouldn't have been any good". By 2009, Bagarozzi suggested changing the film from a contemporary setting to the 1970s. Black's producer friend Joel Silver was initially wary of the idea as he felt audiences would not be as welcoming to a period piece, but he changed his mind after producing Sherlock Holmes. Black stated the change in time period helped as in contrast to "the divisiveness that we see now", the 1970s was full of multiculturalism and "was the aftermath of the protests and you got a sense that we are all in it together". The contents also drew to risqué films of the decade such as Vanishing Point and Five Easy Pieces. Bagarozzi noted how the title The Nice Guys aimed to be ironic and non-descriptive, as the two main characters were "literally the two worst people that we could think of and then trying to make that fun," given "one breaks arms for a living and the other cons old ladies out of money." Casting After Black completed Iron Man 3 in 2013, Silver asked him what he wanted to do next, and he expressed interest in doing The Nice Guys. The scripts were sent to Ryan Gosling and Russell Crowe, and both wound up taking the roles specially for the prospect of working with one another. Gosling even stated that when he read the script already picturing Crowe as Healy, "the movie just immediately became so funny" as he had never seen Crowe in a similar role. Gosling and Crowe accepted in a period of three days, and Black cited the casting as the reason the film was able to move forward, summed up as "After thirteen years it just popped into place in three days". The film was announced in June 2014, and other casting news followed with Margaret Qualley and Angourie Rice officially joining in September. Matt Bomer, Keith David, Beau Knapp, and Kim Basinger were confirmed in October, and Ty Simpkins and Jack Kilmer were announced in November. Filming Principal photography began on October 27, 2014, in Atlanta and Decatur, Georgia. While production designer Richard Bridgland saw a challenge in that the green Atlanta differed too much from desertic Los Angeles, he found some fitting locations such as Dallas Austin's house, whose design was based on what architect John Lautner found in Southern California, and the Atlanta Hilton, which had not changed at all since being built in 1976. On October 31, a police station scene was filmed in Atlanta among extras. Filming also took place in Los Angeles, mostly to get exteriors of locations such as The Comedy Store. Bridgland did his best to recreate the 1970s, researching from Super 8 films to documentary photographs, and basing the furniture on designers such as Verner Panton. Even the Misty Mountains glamour photography had Bridgland recruiting Arny Freytag, responsible for most Playboy centerfolds of the decade. For its part, Warner Bros. used its 1972–84 title featuring the "Big W" logo designed by Saul Bass for Warner Communications to open the film. Music John Ottman, who had scored Shane Black's Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, was brought to do the music for The Nice Guys along with David Buckley. Ottman drew inspiration from 1970s shows such as S.W.A.T. and The Dean Martin Show, with The Streets of San Francisco being a particular influence on the main theme. Ottman detailed that the difference to Kiss Kiss Bang Bang was that now the music was more song-driven, with Black stating that the songs would contrast to the neo-noir tone by focusing on mainstream, exuberant songs of the decade. Lakeshore Records issued soundtrack albums for both the featured music and original score. The soundtrack also got a special collector's edition vinyl designed by Los Angeles-based creative services company iam8bit to create "something that seemed like it was an artifact from the seventies" and also "drew from the fictional world of the movie and give you something tactile you can hold in your hand", with the gatefold being a 3D centerfold of Misty Mountains, and the packaging including posters of Sid Shattuck films and a business card for The Nice Guys Agency.Hart, Hugh. "Packaging The Nice Guys '70s Music Vibe". WhereToWatch. Release In the United States, the film was originally scheduled for a June 17, 2016, release, which Warner Bros. moved up to May 20, 2016, giving its previous date to Central Intelligence. The film had its premiere at the TCL Chinese Theatre in Hollywood on May 11, followed by a 1970s-themed after-party at The Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel, and screened at Cannes on May 15. The film was released on digital on August 9, 2016, and DVD and Blu-ray on August 23, 2016. It grossed $6,056,675 in Domestic Video Sales. Box office The Nice Guys grossed $36.3 million in the United States and Canada and $25.5 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $62.8 million, against a production budget of $50 million. In North America, the film was released on May 20, 2016, alongside Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising and The Angry Birds Movie, and was projected to gross around $10 million from 2,865 theaters in its opening weekend. It grossed $700,000 during its Thursday night previews and $3.9 million on its first day. In its opening weekend the film grossed $11.3 million, finishing fourth at the box office behind The Angry Birds Movie ($39 million), Captain America: Civil War ($33.1 million) and Neighbors 2 ($21.8 million). Phil Walden of Forbes argued that the film could have performed higher if not for sharing its release with Neighbors 2, which shared the same older demographic the film targeted. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 92% based on 283 reviews, with an average score of 7.5/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The Nice Guys hearkens back to the buddy comedies of a bygone era while adding something extra, courtesy of a knowing script, and the irresistible chemistry of its leads." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 70 out of 100, based on 51 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B–" on an A+ to F scale, while comScore reported audiences gave a 75% overall positive score and a 52% definite recommend. Mike Ryan of Uproxx gave the film a positive review, praising Black's writing, and saying: "If you like Shane Black, you will like The Nice Guys. It's probably the Shane Black-est of all the Shane Black movies. Black has a knack for turning action movie expectations on their head mixed with knowing and rich dialogue." IGN gave the film a 9/10, writing, "Working from a tight and sharp script that perfectly balances the characters like a yin and yang of screw-ups ensures The Nice Guys is an absolute joy every step of the way." Richard Roeper of Chicago Sun-Times gave 3 stars out 4 and wrote, "Forget about Kevin Hart and Ice Cube in Ride Along 2, or Zac Efron and Robert De Niro in Dirty Grandpa, or Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson in Zoolander 2. Russell Crowe and Ryan Gosling are the funniest duo of the year so far in The Nice Guys". James Berardinelli described the film as reminiscent of Boogie Nights. Berardinelli wrote, "The Nice Guys is a refreshingly adult movie entering a marketplace saturated by teen-friendly superhero flicks and animated family fare. It's edgy (although not so edgy that it will turn off a mass market audience), funny, and fast-paced", and he gave a score of 3 out of 4. On the other hand, Rex Reed of New York Observer gave a score of 0 and he felt that the film is "another sub-mental movie for morons churned out by the kind of sophomoric Hollywood machine that trademarks the works of Judd Apatow & Co." A. O. Scott of The New York Times wrote that the film lacks wistful, slyly political sense of history that Paul Thomas Anderson's Inherent Vice had. Scott wrote, "Even nostalgic nonsense requires more than attitude and energy, which is all that Mr. Black has to offer. And despite all its restless detective work, The Nice Guys is unable to track down a soul or a reason for being." Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter wrote, "That the film mostly falls flat has far more to do with the largely unconvincing material rather than with the co-stars, who are more than game for the often clownish shenanigans Black and his co-writer Anthony Bagarozzi have concocted for them; in fit and starts, the actors display a buoyant comic rapport." McCarthy, however, praised the production design (by Richard Bridgland) and costume design (by Kym Barrett) due to their "vivid reminders of how much L.A. has spruced itself up over the past 40 years"; and the cinematography (by Philippe Rousselot) due to "the figurative and possibly even literal use of a smog filter to evoke a physically and morally toxic environment." Accolades Future Possible sequel In May 2016, prior to the film's release, Black said of a follow-up, "I think it's a little premature to consider a sequel. I don't believe in jinxes necessarily, but we really need people to see this one before we can even talk about that. We're up against some stiff superhero competition and we just need people to, you know, maybe see Captain America six times, but not the seventh and see us instead." In August 2018, Black reiterated his desire to make a sequel, although noted the film likely did not gross enough at the box office to make it likely. Television spin-off In September 2017, it was reported that Fox had given a series commitment to a contemporary female-led television version. Titled The Nice Girls, it is being produced by Silver Pictures with a script by Michael Diliberti. References External links * * * Category:2016 films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s criminal comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American criminal comedy films Category:American detective films Category:American films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by John Ottman Category:Films about missing people Category:Films about pornography Category:Films directed by Shane Black Category:Films produced by Joel Silver Category:Films set in 1977 Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Screenplays by Shane Black Category:Neo-noir Category:Icon Productions films Category:Silver Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Buddy films Category:Buddy comedy films